


Put In Work

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [22]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Desk Sex, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Axel can’t help it if Demyx is his favorite employee.





	Put In Work

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Two: On The Desk

The rapid knocking on his office door didn’t deter him from his work, but it did annoy the hell out of him. He sighed, pressed a quick kiss to his lover’s collarbone, and lifted his head toward the door. “What do you need?” he called bitterly.

“Why is your door locked?” a shrill voice called from the other side. The doorknob rattled as the woman tried to turn it. “I need to speak with you.”

“I told you I would be busy during this hour. I shouldn’t have any appointments or meetings until three.”

He thought that would be the end of it, but the woman persisted. “Sir, we can’t find the new guy. We’ve looked everywhere, but he just up and disappeared.”

Axel rolled his eyes. He was surprised they even cared. They weren’t teaching him anything like they were supposed to be. Instead of showing him the ropes and actually getting him used to the flow of business, they’ve made him their coffee boy. He didn’t know anything about it until the blond had come to his office on the brink of tears asking why he wasn’t being taken seriously. He had finally gotten his dream job and his coworkers were treating him like shit.

He thought about giving him a position where he could really show off his skills. The guy was amazing with numbers and had an eye for detail, but he never got the opportunity to show it to anyone but him directly.

A smirk came to his face as he quickened his thrusts. Maybe he could freak them out a bit—give them a good scare so they’d start treating his employees better.

“Find him. If he’s not found before three o’clock, everyone is staying an extra hour.”

“Y-Yes, sir.”

“Go.  _ Now. _ ”

The woman mumbled something, and Axel heard her heels click down the hall. Once he was sure she was gone, he laughed and returned his attention to the beautiful blond lying on his desk, quietly accepting his strokes. “How long do you think it’ll take them to find you?” he grinned, thrusting deeper inside of him.

The blond laughed airily. “Why did you do that?”

“They need to learn their lesson. I’ve had multiple employees quit within the first two weeks of being hired and I could never understand why. If you hadn’t told me what they were doing to you I probably never would have known.” He leaned down to press their lips together. “I want them to panic for a bit before I yell at them. Probably going to fire the worst of them.”

Sea green eyes widen in shock. “No! No, I didn’t want to get them in trouble—”

“They got themselves in trouble for mistreating my employees. Don’t worry about it, Demyx.”

Despite telling him not to, he could see in his eyes that he  _ was  _ worrying about it. “It just feels unfair. I don’t want special treatment just because we’re sleeping together.”

Axel kissed him a second time. “That’s not what this is. It’s not just for you, but for all the crushed souls that have walked out of my building thinking they weren’t good enough to be taken seriously. Their behavior reflects on my company and on  _ me _ . I wouldn’t be a very good boss if I didn’t take care of a problem this serious.”

Demyx pouted. “I don’t ever want to be given something I didn’t earn, okay?  _ This  _ should never affect how you treat me as an employee.”

“It won’t ,” Axel assured him as he peppered his neck in kisses.

“I mean it. No random raises, no letting me go home early, and no unfair advantages over anyone else.”

“I  _ won’t _ .”

“And no more sex during work hours.”

“Hold on now,” Axel purred. “Everyone here gets an hour break. Why can’t I see you on yours?”

“Because this is really unprofessional. You can see me outside of work but that’s it.”

Axel nipped at his skin. “So this is the last time I can have you on my desk?”

“The very last,” Demyx confirmed.

He chuckled. If that was the last time, he wanted to make it worth his while. 

“Understood.” And with a grin, he pulled him to the edge of the desk and thrust harder. Demyx covered his mouth to keep himself quiet, but struggled to do so. Axel thought his whimpers were adorable. He couldn’t wait to hear them completely unfiltered.

He must have lost himself because he didn’t hear the clicking of heels before the urgent knocking on his door returned. “Mr. Blake? I think the new guy might have walked out. It’s 3:15 and he hasn’t come back yet.”

The blond beneath him shuddered almost violently as he released. It went  _ everywhere _ , including the carpet. As much as he wanted to be upset about it, it had been his idea to do it there in the first place.

He stopped thrusting and looked at the clock above the office door. It actually  _ was  _ 3:15. Axel sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get to finish. “I’m coming out. Give me a minute.”

The two of them moved as quietly as they could to wipe the mess off of the desk and clothe themselves. Before even approaching the door, Axel stopped to give Demyx one last kiss. “Don’t let them scare you, okay? I‘ll take care of it, and I promise to be fair,” he whispered.

Demyx nodded. “Thank you.”

Axel rolled his head around and pulled his shoulders back. Playtime was over; it was time to show his employees why he’d gotten to that position in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t judge me for the last name I gave him I’m not creative lmao


End file.
